The Truth About Us
by Bananasplease
Summary: Len Kagamine, Vocaloid 02 finally finds out, what he has been hiding from himself since he was created.
1. Chapter 1

{ Chapter 1 }

Len giggled, it had been such a nice day. Master had takin him to the amusement park for some fun. Len didn't have much time to spend with Master, he was always busy taking care of his child and his ex-wife. But now that they were together, nothing would break them apart. Len wanted to make sure of it.

Master smiled easily, his brown eyes looking over the park with a peacefulness that people stopped and stared. 'Something good must have happened to Master, he's never this happy... Maybe it was me!' Len thought, he peered at Master his smile widening. "Master? Did something good happen today?" The blonde asked, his eyes sparkling, waiting for his Master.

The man looked at the boy, a small smile crept on his face. "Yeah. You know Amber right?" He said.

Len blinked, and thought how to answer that. "Umm, your ex-wife?" "Yes, she wants to talk to me. Said that what she did was wrong. We might get back together." He grinned. Len paused, looking at the ground. "Oh. That's great! She was... An interesting lady." The boy sighed quietly, she absolutely hated that Amber. Whenever she was around, Master treated him differently, and he always wanted Len to sing for the women. Now that he thought about it, the only way he could spend time with Master... Was when he was signing.

Len shuddered and looked at Master, who was still speaking.

"I wonder if Admin will mind... It's not like he's my son. And you Len, you shouldn't worry either." Len's eyes widened and he moved himself away from Master. "You're horrible! How can you say we're not your sons!" He cried, running away and into the crowded amusement park.

"Len! Len!"

The nineteen-year-old male cried, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd. He needed to reach Len, no matter what. Masters fingers extended, his fingertips brushing Len's blonde locks.

"Len..." The man sighed in relief, quickening his pace his arms outstretched, ready to say sorry to his treasure.

"Len. I..." Master paused, his eyes widened Len was beyond his reach, his blonde head bobbing away into the crowd. The man opened his mouth to say something, but someone had already reached over and clamped his hand over Master. The male struggled, his blue eyes froze, a tiny whisper in his ear.

"Damien. If you want your Vocaloid to live. I suggest you come with us."

The voice chuckled, it's hand caressing Masters cheek. In the crowd, this could be displayed as affection.

A male and a female happily in love, touching each other, wanting each other.

But this, this was pure terror Master was experiencing.

'Tch, I don't have much of a choice' master sighed, he reluctantly relaxed his body, showing he was giving in. The voice came back, this time it sounded pleased. "Wise decision Damien. Not surprising for someone of your talent." Masters eyes widened again, the emotions he was feeling mixing together in fear. This person knew him, and he knew his past. Turning his head around he saw the red eyes. Master gasped, his heart raced. In the back of his head he knew one day his past was coming back to haunt him.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde twirled around, his hand trying to grasp the pale fingers reaching for him.

"Don't leave me! Not again!" Len cried, his hand closing around the fingers, his lips curled into a smile. The males breath was ragged, shallow as the boy pulled the hand closer to his body. He could almost see his face, Masters face. Len opened his mouth to speak to him, but no words came out. Instead he screamed pushing the bloody hand away from him, covering his face to block out the image burned to his eyelids.

"NO!" Len bolted upright, panting heavily. His hair matted hair stuck to his face, he pushed his bangs away. Blinking, Len looked around the surroundings unfamiliar. The walls were painted a light gray, chips of paint fell from the ceiling. The room bare, with no furniture, only thing inside the room was a single light bulb hanging from the chain. Len cringed away, huddling towards the corner of the room. The boy couldn't see a door, it was like an asylum, where the rooms are completely white and the patient wares a straight jacket, struggling to get free. The male gasped, wondering if Master had sent him here because he was insane... Was he insane? Did Master... Not want him anymore?

"No... We... Master... Took me to the park... Amusement park... And... I ran away... Why would I run away?" Len hugged his knees, searching his memory program for the answer. "Oh... Amber." The male shivered, feeling lonely, and scared. "What else happened? Think Kagamine." He scolded himself, wincing at how hard it was to unlock his memory. "Right, a male... 5'10, blue hair, green eyes... What did he want...? What..." Len gasped, he closed his eyes automatically, images flashing beneath his closed eye lids. "Kidnapped, I was kidnapped..."

"So you remember? I expected something like from Damien's creation." The voice boomed, it came from no where... But he could hear it clearly.  
"Do you know why we took you 02?" The voice asked. Len shivered,  
'My head, the voice is coming from my head...'.  
"Answer. Now."  
"A-AHH!" A scream ripped from the boys throat, this didn't feel right, he felt like he was being torn apart form the inside. His wires, his hard drive, everything. The male could hear it, the buzzing that came just before the excruciating pain.  
"I-I don't know! I don't know!" Len sobbed.  
"Wrong answer," again, the shocked revolted through the boys body.  
"UWAHH!" Len screamed, saliva and blood dripped from his mouth.  
"You disappoint me 02."  
Another shock, Len convulsed his arms dangled at his sides, his blue eyes turning dark, the nice blue headphones turned black.  
"You're now under new management."


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

"You don't want to?" The voice scoffed, as if that was the stupidest thing it heard.  
"I do not." The other voice rang out angrily.  
"No one is _asking_ you. I am _forcing _you Damien."  
The male flinched, his name felt like a slap in the face.  
"Do not call me by that name!" Master hissed, his pale hands tightened around the bars, it wasn't like him to lose his cool, but right now nothing mattered. The voice cackled, Masters eyes widened, it's laugh scared him. A Wild beast learning how to have a sense of humor. The male sneered, disgusted.  
"You look at me with such disgust. Do you not have any sympathy for your creation."  
An intake a breath, Master's chains rattled as his hand reached out scratching the females cheek. The female stayed there quietly, holding her cheek gingerly. Behind the bars, Master huffed out a sigh of pain, the manacles around his wrist and ankles didn't allow him much movement. And whenever he did his cuts would reopen, blood trickled down his arm. He glanced at the blood dripping on the floor, his face contorted, his eyes drooped.  
"Nnh.." The male fell to the ground.  
"You've lost to much blood. Pitiful you mortals are so weak." The female sighed, her face was hidden behind her hair, but Master knew the face. He could never forget. Never forget the lovely face he had carved, the face that made him happy. His first vocaloid. Unknown to the world.  
"Meka."

Master had worked day and night, his creation almost complete. The male looked over the body, a calm set deep in his eyes. "So beautiful. Won't you sing for Master?" The body buzzed to life, her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the new light. Slowly she sat up, her eyes locked on Master, the command ringing in her ears.  
"How do you know~ she loves you~ how do you know! She's yours!" The female sang out. Her eye turning into a dull red. Master frowned, her eye wasn't supposed to be that color.  
"You can stop, you're singing is beautiful. Tell me your name."  
The girl looked up, she tilted her head. Her black stringy hair falling in her face.  
"Me...ka... Meka. Model 00."  
Master smiled, delighted to see her speaking normally. She got up, her eyes looking around the room. Her face was emotionless, the only thing alive was her red eye. The male took her hand softly, Meka's head snapped around at the touch, her eyes locked on Masters hand intertwined with hers.  
"What?"  
"You may call me Damien if you wish. That is my name."  
Meka hesitated pulling her hand free from the warm grasp. It felt odd against her cold skin, well... Being in a computer system for two years would make everything feel odd she supposed.  
"Damien..." The women opened her mouth but a growl coming from her stomach stopped her.  
"Ha! There's something inside me!" Meka squeaked. Master grinned and pulled her off the table. "It's alright. You're just hungry."

The memory flushed in Masters mind, tears overflowing. He was in the cell alone, Meka had left him to go upstairs, her stomach was growling so loudly like the day she was created.  
"Haha... If I'd only knew... If I only knew she had that virus..."


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4}

"NO! STOP. STOP. IT HURTS!" The scream echoed in the girls ears, she looked down. The ground, black and slimy... She knew why it was so slimy, why when she trudged through the hall her boots almost stuck to the floor. It was weird how blood could be so sticky.  
"AHH! NO!" The screams started again, she had no choice but to stop and cover her ears. Her mouth opened and a scream ripped from inside her throat. A musical unstoppable scream, echoing off the walls. Meka knew what was coming, she willed her eyes to stay open. Her red and brown eyes, wanting to see the light, wanting to see anything but what she knew was coming. But the darkness over took her, making her fall back from her sitting position.

"UWAHH!"  
The female grinned, her eyes passing over her victims body. The red blood spilled from the body. Leaving a sickeningly sweet metallic smell in the air. She loved the smell, the adrenaline, she loved everything about it. The terror stricken faces. It made her crave for more, more, more~.  
"Meka!" The female spun around, her Masters voice snapping her out of her trance.  
"Hmm~?" The vocaloid tilted her head, feeling lightheaded. Master took a tentative step towards his vocaloid, his creation.  
"My monster..." He whispered. Meka flinched, at the outstretched hand. She looked at the male, tears in her eyes.  
"M-master?" He nodded slowly, the girl sobbed, falling into his open arms.  
"Meka, it's okay. It's o-" Master gasped, clutching his stomach. The warmth he felt in his abdomen wasn't natural. His eyes slowly recognized the fluid. Blood.  
"Haha~ Master, maybe I'll have more joy in killing you~ tearing you limb from limb no?" The girl smiled happily, her knife twirling in her fingers expertly. The male looked at her cautiously. Meka grinned, her eyes flashing the red it had shown earlier. Her body tensed, agile as a cats she sprung forward. The knife aiming for his throat.

And missed. Master had slid to the ground, crawling towards the dead body. He would use it as a shield, he needed to save her. But how could he save her? Damien's vision was blurring around the edges, his head felt heavy. 'I've lost to much blood.'  
Master shivered, shaking his head from the drowsiness. He could hear Meka getting up from the fall, "Think!" The male hissed, glancing up to see the vocaloid making her way over to him.  
"Master~? Don't you want to play~?" She purred, her body tensing once again, Master moved to the side. But Meka was quicker, pulling her arm back and launching the knife at Master, hitting him in the arm.  
"Aah!" Damien moaned, the blood pouring out slowly from his arm.  
"Ohhh~" Meka moaned, her body shivered. Masters body slumped against the wall, his eyes closing slowly as his life seeped before him.  
"Master, you don't put up much of a fight."  
'Off.'  
"You're vocaloid wants to have fun~"  
'Turn her off.'  
"Come~ tell me you love me~"  
"NO! You're not my vocaloid! You're a monster!" Master shouted, leaping forward and pushing at the 00 scar on her left arm. Meka shuddered. Screaming in pain, Master flinched, tears sliding down his cheeks as he turned off his vocaloid. The girl looked at her, back to Meka, his Meka.  
"Please..." The females body slumped against the wall, his eyes closing as he sat back on his haunches.  
"I'm sorry..."


End file.
